Reincarnated Lovers
by IYB Junsui
Summary: What would happen if on the day Tamahome and MiBaka were going to get married, Tamahome gets killed. He gets reincarnated into anothers body along with his past girlfriend Kitsune ( RR )
1. No Wedding and a New Love

Junsui: I know i'm not done with New to the Group (an inu yasha fic) but this fic has been prewritten on notebook paper so i don't have to worry bout writers' block! ^-^  
  
Sakura: lazy baka... *rolls eyes*  
  
Junsui: I'm not a cow!! T_T (note that Baka in tagalog [philippines] means cow and the way Sakura said it [japanese] means idiot) X.x;;)  
  
Harushi: ROFL  
  
Junsui: Well on wit da fic *thwaps sakura-chan on the head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. AND BY GOLLY WE'RE GLAD!  
  
Note: This is one of my earlier fics so there aren't any lemon or lime :P plus... i think this fic sux......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: No Wedding and a New Love?  
  
Eight years have past since the summoning of the god, Suzaku, and Tamahome and Miaka (A/N: from this point on Miaka shall be called MiBaka... reasons above... unless someone is saying her name X.x;;) are finally planning their wedding day.  
  
"Oh Tamahome," Miaka says as he wraps his arm around her waist,"I'll never love another."  
  
"Miaka, you idiot. It might be so, but never make such a foolish promise," he says, "No one knows the future." He gave a little laugh and gently pressed his lips against hers. Being used to his surprize kisses by now, Mibaka returned it. Little did they know that a jealous stranger watched their every move, her hands wanting to strangle the stupid girl's neck. 'I HATE it when they do that.' she thought to herself sadly,'One day, he'll be mine....'  
  
  
  
*The wedding day*  
  
The day of the wedding ceremony finally came, and it was a bright and sunny one.   
  
"Tamahome, ya lucky devil ya," Tasuki says as he playfully elbows Tamahome in the gut. They see the young emporer, Hotohori, walk towards them. They greet him with a small bow.   
  
As they rise, Hotohori says to Tasuki,"I think you should go and see if Chichiri and the other guests have arrived. I want to have a man-to-man talk with Tamahome if you don't mind."   
  
After Tasuki leaves, he turns to Tamahome, "Take care of her. Miaka has taught us many things, and she is loved by all."  
  
"I will always protect. I always have," he responds with a nod. "What makes you think I won't always be there for her?" he asks as they start walking to tha area where the ceremony will take place.  
  
"Oh, haven't you heard what some of the townspeople are saying? Aren't you the least bit worried that one of Yozoku wants you dead?" Hotohori asks.  
  
"I've heard, and no I'm not worried. No one -- i repeat, no one, is going to keep me from protecting Mi--" he falls face down into the dirt, a dagger in his back. Hotohori turns to see who the murderer was, and saw Shiremono Manuke, a member of the Yozoku, run into the woods. He picks up Tamahome's body and runs to get the others.  
  
*with the others*  
  
Mibaka was the first to see Hotohori running up the hill. She calls to the others and runs to meet him.   
  
"Hotohori! Have you.....seen......." she stopped and stared as she realizes whose lifeless body he was carrying.  
  
"No.......... NO!!!!!!" she screams as the gaurds come and Hotohori tells them to look for Shiremono.  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka... He's gone..."  
  
*a week later*  
  
Everyone wore black to the funeral. The sunny day was paid no attention from the many mourners and the cherry blossoms flew in the wind in a dramatic dance of death. Not a single eye didn't have a tear as everybody stood beside the grave belonging to their friend and fellow warrior. They all made their promises and prayers. As the afternoon sky turned a brilliant red, they all left the warrior alone.  
  
Midnight came, and with it, the same stranger who silently watched as he grew to love another. "Kishuku-sama? Why did you have to go?" she asked as a tear rolls down her shadowed cheek.  
  
*Two months later*  
  
"Miaka, there is someone i want you to meet," explained Hotohori as Miaka walks into the room. She took a seat in the chair beside a young man who looked to be a little orlder than she was.   
  
"Miaka, this is my cousin, Sukunami Kaishin. Kaishin, this is my beloved friend, and miko, Yuuki Miaka."   
  
As they shook shook hands he said, "Well I have to go take care of some business. I'll just leave you two alone to get better aquanted." With that said, he walked out of the room.  
  
Mibaka and Kaishin talked for hours! Soon they were spending all their time together and were married within four months. Though she missed Tamahome dearly, Mibaka was happy to be Mrs. Sukunami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: Erg... I hated writing that chapter.  
  
Tamahome: YOU KILLED ME!!! T_____T I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!  
  
Sakura: Don't worry Tama-chan... You two get-   
  
Harushi: *covers Sakura's mouth* YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT BAKA!!!  
  
Sakura: heh heh! ^^;;;;  
  
Junsui: I hated the mushy seens . oh well! please review! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5! Well Abayo! 


	2. Kitsune's Revenge

Junsui: Hiya hiyaz everyone! I heard ya'll liked my story! but i didn't get that much reviews... o.O *pout* mean, moth-  
  
Sakura: *covers up Junsui's mouth* BAKA! IF YOU TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT YOU WON'T GET ANY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Junsui: But I was nice last time.... *cries*  
  
Harushi: Is Junsui actually crying? O.O;;;;;  
  
Tamahome: She's such an immature child.... .;;;  
  
Junsui: I'm a child eh? Does that mean I'm cute?! ^^  
  
Harushi: You got that from Rath! (Dragon Knights)  
  
Junsui: Rath is sho hott! ^^  
  
Tamahome: Who's Rath?! O.o  
  
Junsui: ON WIT DA FIC!!! _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. Miss Yuu Watase does! WE LOVE YOU WATASE-SAMA!  
  
Warning: ...... What is my warning? o.O hmm.... well.... let's just say i warned you.... don't know why....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Kitsune's Revenge  
  
Later on, MiBaka was with child. After nine months of fevers and cravings, she gave birth to a healthy, baby boy. They decided to name the infant Taka.  
  
*Tamahome's grave*  
  
The stranger appeared, as she always did.   
  
"Again, I have news. You already know that Miaka has found a new lover. Today she had a child. She broke her promise to you Kishuku-sama.... or should i say, Tamahome. I will make sure that she gets what she deserves for lying, TO YOU!"  
  
She pulls the hood to her cloak over her head. She places two of her fingers to her lips then places them onto the tombstone. The dark figure walks into the night, towards the Sukunami house.  
  
*Sukunami house*  
  
As she snuck around to the back, she noticed that the lights were still on. She also heard voices. "Kuso! They're awake!" she whispers to herself, "Oh well, can't wait all night." She turns herself into a fox and slowly slides the door open.   
  
As she walks in, she passes a room where Kaishin and MiBaka were talking to each other. The fox goes to the nursery and siezes Taka from his crib.   
  
She goes to the room where Kaishin and MiBaka are. As the two parents see their baby on the back of an odd fox, Mibaka gasps and Kaishin stands up, ready to grab the child.  
  
The fox looks at Mibaka with almost human eyes and suddenly starts to talk, "First you let Tamahome die — then you brake your stupid promise to him — Now you lose your child!"  
  
The fox sprints for the door and quickly runs into the woods.   
  
*In the woods* (( A/N: warning; This scene I think I made a little TOO dramatic X.x;;; ))  
  
Mibaka followed the fox to a clearing where it transformed into a woman carrying Taka. The cloaked woman set the baby onto a large boulder in the middle of the clearing and takes out a dagger.  
  
She raises the dagger above her head just as lightning lighted the sky and Mibaka stood at the edge of the clearing. She was frozen in fear, and useless as always. ( A/N: to all mibaka fans - YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! )  
  
The woman looked down at the infant's face. A tear rolled down her shadowed cheek, "He looks just like Tamahome..."   
  
She raised the dagger a little higher and cried, "I CAN'T DO IT! I'm so sorry Sou Tamahome Kishuku..."   
  
She brought down the dagger, but instead of Taka, she had pierced her own stomach, the blood pouring down. She fell to the ground and died just as Mibaka rushed over with Kaishin behind her.  
  
Mibaka took Taka as Kaishin carried the girl.  
  
*Tamahome's grave* (again)  
  
They burried next to Tamahome and the name: Kitsune was put on the stone. Mibaka had thought of the name because of her ability to change from fox to human. "Now Kitsune, you can have..... Tamahome......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: Damn these chapters are short.... .;;;  
  
Sakura: I agree. They look much longer on paper.  
  
Harushi: *rolls orange* funga fufu funga fufu!  
  
*anime fall*  
  
Tamahome: WHO'S RATH?!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui: No one you need to know! ^^ Review OK PPL?!!! you guys make me feel so unloved *cries* abayo! 


	3. Kit Returns With a Friend

Junsui: And i'm back with a new chapter for Reincarnated Lovers and STILL no reviews. Why are you guys so mean to me?! What do I have to DO?!!!  
  
Harushi: Wow... she's really upset.  
  
Sakura: Well, I guess it's because SHE'S NOT THAT ACTIVE!!!  
  
Junsui: I'M SORRY!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!! PLEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!! *sobs* *mumbles on about plz reviewing*  
  
Sakura: *rolls eyes* you're such a baby...  
  
Junsui: shutup wench! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Harushi: on wit da fic??? o.o;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I said I don't own FY.... dammit TRUST ME!!!  
  
Note: Fatima is one of my friends... and i really can't picture her in a situation like this, but oh well right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kitsune Returns along with some friends  
  
"She's in labor!!!" Tasuki runs into the Sukunami house. It has been a year since the night Kitsune died and Tasuki's wife, Fatima, was about to have a baby. They all hurried to Tasuki's house and Mibaka goes into the room where Fatima's in. Kaishin sits on a stool while Tasuki paces back and forth across the room.  
  
He hears Fatima's screams of pain and looks panicked. "I hope she's OK," Kaishin says to him. Tasuki is too nervous to say anything and doesn't like the fact that the one he loves is in pain. Another scream is heard. "That's it!" he slams the door open and runs to Fatima's side.   
  
"I'd don't think you'd like being here and seeing her suffer,"Mibaka says as she pushes him out. "Hey! Lemme In! That's Bullshit!!!" he says as he bangs on the locked door.   
  
Hours pass and Mibaka finally walks out with a small blanket in her arms. "Just gonna clean this little one up. Now you can go see her," she says as she walks into another room.   
  
  
  
Again, he goes to Fatima's side. Her cheeks were rosy on her pale skin and hair and face were damp with sweat. He takes her hand in his and kisses her forhead. "Are ya Ok?" he asks as he brushes her hair off her face.  
  
"I'm fine Tasuki," she says, but grabs his collar and pulls him down so that they're face-to-face, "BUT IT HURT LIKE HELL AND I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!!!" (A/N: now that's the Fatima we know... . )  
  
"Heh, yep, yer fine," they both laughed while Mibaka walked in with the baby. She places the tiny infant into Fatima's arms, "it's a girl."  
  
Tasuki, wide-eyed with innocent curiousity (awww), looked at the baby, then at Fatima. "You mean that child is OURS? I'm actually a FATHER?" She gave him a little nod and he smiled at his new daughter. "C-c-ca-can I uh... can I h-hold 'er?"  
  
"Of course you can silly,"Fatima replied, "I need some rest anyway." Taskui picked up the baby and gently cradled her. He looked down at her with loving eyes and a smile on his face. Suddenly, her mouth twitched into a tiny smile that made his heart jump.   
  
"She smiled at me!" he exclaimed as he walked into the other room where everyone was waiting. Nuriko got up and looked at her, "Awwww, isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever - I mean - congrats dude."  
  
(A/N: he's trying so hard not to be so obvious.... )  
  
Laughter fills the room and the baby starts to cry with all the loud noises. Everyone fell silent and as Tasuki cradled her and held her close. She finally fell asleep against the warmth of his body. "I think this is the happiest day of my life," Tasuki says.   
  
  
  
Kaishin walks up to him and puts his hand on Tasuki's shoulder, "Yep, nothin's better than bein' a father." Tasuki smiles but looks a little worried. "I don;t know what to name her." He looked at her sweet, little face. Hotohori's wife, Houki, peers over Tasuki's shoulder, "Do you think she'll grow fangs like you?"  
  
  
  
Fatima comes out of her room, still tired, "Let me hold 'er." Mibaka takes the baby from Tasuki and gives her to Fatima, then offers to walk Fatima back to the room.  
  
"Back off! I'm tired, not frikin weak!" she loudly whispers. "Shh, it's Ok little Kitsune," she said, unaware of the girl who died. She closes the door behind her and Tasuki sits down in a chair while apoligizing to Mibaka.  
  
All of a sudden, a knock came sounding at the door and Tasuki answers it. A girl stands in the doorway. She looks to be about a year younger than Nuriko, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'm look for Chou Reyueen. Someone said I could find him here?"  
  
Nuriko, still with his "girl" voice, asks, "I'm Chou. Call me Nuri-" he tries to clear his throat so he sounds like a guy, "Call me Nuriko. Can I help you Miss?"  
  
She takes a step into the house, "Do you remember your sister having a friend you never met?" she paused as he nodded, "Well, she's told me SO much about you! I just HAD to meet you one of these days!"   
  
Everyone stares at her. "What is your name, anyway?" Houki asks.  
  
"Oh! how rude of me! My name is Sakura!" she explains. They all greet her and ask her to make herself comfortable. Sakura walks across the room and sits on a couch that Mibaka had brought from her time.   
  
Feeling a lot better, Fatima walks in with the baby, "Who's here?" She places her infant in a big crib next to the sleeping Taka. She introduced herself to Sakura and walked wearily back to her room. Everyone was silent until Nuriko got face-to-face with Sakura. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" he said as he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Her cheeks turned red and hot with blush and she fainted. "What did I...? AHH!!" he yells, "I know what's wrong! (A/N: after all, he was a 'girl' most of his life ne?) SHE LIKES ME!!!" As everyone stares, he asks to be alone with Sakura. They all leave, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Jee, I don't know what to say. I think she's beautiful, but I still think some guys are attractive." he battles with his emotions. He looks over at Sakura, her eyes closed. He slowly walks over to her, "Just to try it out..."  
  
He kneels down beside her and gently presses his lips upon hers. 'Well I do know one thing, girls definately taste better than guys,' he thought to himself.  
  
Her eyes flash open and meet his. He quickly backs away,"Sorry!"   
  
She looks at him in surprise, "did you just... um...? Is something wrong?" He turned away and mumbled. "I'm sorry, i couldn't hear you."  
  
He turns to face her, "I'm GAY!!" All of a sudden, Tasuki and everybody else, including the door, fell into the room. "AHH! lalalalalala!" they all started doing a little dance.  
  
"Oh c'mon guys. me and Tamahome practically invented that not-so-slick move," Nuriko says with a dull look on his face.  
  
They all started to laugh, except for Mibaka, who was taken by surprise at the name she just heard. Kaishin walked up to her, "Something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Mibaka went to the cemetary to visit Kitsune and Tamahome's graves. She looked at the two and placed a bouquet at each mound. She looks at the one marked 'Tamahome' nd whispered, "I miss you..." Kaishin walks up behind her nd puts his arms around her waist. "We gotta go. You promised Tasuki you'd watch the kids."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: I guess I'll end it right here. Sheesh, these chapters look longer on Notebook paper...  
  
Sakura: Review before she cries again!  
  
Harushi: Funga fufu!  
  
Sakura: Ara?  
  
Junsui: Abayo... -_- 


	4. Nuriko's Loved Ones

Junsui: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!!!!  
  
Sakura: Am I hearing her right?!  
  
Harushi: *gasp* JUN-CHAN! STOP SAYING THAT!!! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT!!!!!  
  
Junsui: CHE!  
  
Sakura: Young lady! Don't make me hurt you!  
  
Junsui: Young Lady?!!!! Wench! I'm older than you!!!  
  
Sakura: Yes Junsui-onee-chan.... U.U  
  
Junsui: *growl* On wit dis fic that no one seems to like.... *glare*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: For God's sake... We don't own this fic....   
  
Warning: why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Nuriko's Loved Ones  
  
Nuriko sat at the table at his house. He was still confused about the young woman taking a bath in the next room. "She's a nice girl," he said to himself.  
  
In the bathing room, Sakura steps out of the water. A cockroach crawls onto her foot and she screams. She jumps up and hits her head on the ceiling. As Nuriko runs in, she falls onto the floor.   
  
"What happened?!" he asked, not realizing she was naked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GET OUTTA HERE YOU PERV!!!!" she yells as she starts throwing objects at him - soap bars, buckets, shampoo bottles - hoping that he'd get out.  
  
*boom* *slap* *crash* *groan*  
  
Nuriko had passed out just outside the door. "Hmph!" Sakura said as she wrapped herself up in a towel and stompped to the room Nuriko had said she could have. After she slammed the door behind her, she fainted.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
Sakura finally awoke, remembering the reason why she had fainted. She got up and put on her favorite kimono.   
  
Outside in the main room, Nuriko sat rubbing his head. "Good arm..." he commented as she walked in. She blushed and walked passed him.   
  
"I should probably start dinner," she said, walking into the kitchen, when the a knock came on the door.  
  
Nuriko got up and opened the door to find a young woman dressed in a black kimono embroidered with blood-red rose petals. She had shoulder-length hair that was blacker than the night sky.  
  
  
  
"Is this the house of Chou Reyuuen?" she asked, her maroon eyes shadowed by her bangs.  
  
Another woman? Sakura thought. You could just see the jealousy in her eyes. She strained her ears to hear what the girl had to say.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," says the girl, "My name is Harushi. I'm your half sister..."  
  
Sakura stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway, "phew..."  
  
Nuriko stares at the girl in shock and invites her in. Harushi sits at the table and Sakura comes out with enough food for all of them.  
  
"Your father - I mean - our father had an affair with my mother. I am very ashamed and you probably don't want to know me, but I just wanted to meet you," she explains.  
  
They started eating and Nuriko told Harushi that it wasn't her fault that their dad was a two-timing bastard.  
  
He told Katana that she could share a room with Sakura. After all, there was only two bedrooms and he wasn't going to sleep with either of them. Sakura wasn't pleased with his decision but made no argument.   
  
"that's great," she said, a fake smile on her face.  
  
*That Night*  
  
Katana lay on the top "bunk" of a bed brought from Mibaka's time. What a strange bed, she thought. She tried very hard to sleep. "This girl's snoring is driving me CRAZY." she said to herself. On the bottom bunk, Sakura lay dreaming.  
  
She dreamt about her future with Nuriko. All of a sudden, her dream turned into a nightmare. Everything vanished and Sakura was left in the dark.  
  
It wasn't a normal darkness. It was the type of darkness that makes you feel alone - the kind that seems to envelope itself around you. Sakura felt as though the shadow itself were alive and squeezing the air out of her.  
  
She jolted up and hit her head on the railing of the top bunk. "OWW!"  
  
Katana was just about to fall asleep when she heard a loud thump. She figured it was just her imagination since she started hearing Sakura's snoring again. "Oh great..."  
  
*Nuriko's Room*  
  
Nuriko was also having a nightmare. He, too, was in the suffocating darkness. Then, Sakura appeared.   
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you. Hey! Sakura! Can you hear me?!" he yelled. He saw her go into an old shack and followed her in.  
  
All of a sudden, the door behind him shut with a loud bang and he saw Sakura in the shadows, a sword in her hand.   
  
Just before he could say anything, she stuck the sword through him. "I'm sorry..." he heard her whisper before darkness started to take over his vision.  
  
  
  
He was dying. "But I..." he choked out, "I...love....yo-"  
  
***  
  
He quickly wakes up and wonders what the dream meant. Do I really love her? he asked himself as he sits up in bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: Well that's it.... You want more, review! I don't care if you have time or not...  
  
Sakura: JUNSUI!  
  
Junsui: what?!!  
  
Harushi: QUICK! GAG HER!!! *ties Junsui up and gags her*  
  
Junsui: GACK!!!!! *muffled cursing*  
  
Sakura: SAYANORA!!!! REVIEW!! FOR JUNSUI'S SAKE - REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
